dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Souls KR
Skill format is as follows: *Green indicates recently buffed skills. (drastic change) indicates a whole revamp of the skill. *Orange indicates recently nerfed skills. (request a skill comparison in the comments) Dark Souls Release order: ' *1st wave: Ragnarok & Tyr *2nd wave: Thanatos & Shiva *3rd wave: Shasha *4th wave: Ask or Askr & Morgana (click names to jump) Ragnarok #'Soul Silence (Active 1) Inflicts 3386% damage to one enemy with 100% ACC and silences it. The silence can only be lifted when Ragnarok transferres it to another target or dies. 13.0 sec #'Facing Fear' (Active 2) Inflicts 3752% damage to one enemy with 100% ACC and reduces its ACC by 94 and DEF by 70% for 13 sec as well as preventing HP recovery for that target. 18.2 sec #'The Will of the Berserker' (Active 3) Ragnarok removes every negative status effect from himself and gains immunity for new ones. For 18.0 sec Ragnarok gains 322% increased ATK, full immunity and Area of Effect (AOE) damage for his normal attacks. 31.2 sec #''End of the Fight/The Last Paragraph'' (Passive 1) Ragnarok will remain alive for 5 sec after dying, while he cannot be targeted or damaged, he increases his ATK SPD by 113 and ATK by 320%. Duration increases by 1 sec for every enhancement level of Ragnarok. 53.0 sec #''Territory of Dominator'' (Passive 2) Reduces AOE damage received by 40% for self. #''Demonic Heatwave'' (ULTIMATE) All attacks during End of the Fight will strike critical. #'Normal Attack': Increases ATK for self. Note: Facing Fear has a visual effect for its 13 seconds duration, which takes from of grasping hands similar to those of Shadow Howl's 3rd active ability. It is unknown whether his silence is already lifted after dying and entering his death passive or only after that one. Tyr #'Sword of Insight' (Active 1) Inflicts with 100% certainty 3965% damage to one enemy. If the target Key has equal or less enhancement levels, Tyr will remove it with a 60% chance. Upon doing so successfully, Tyr resets her Cooldowns. 8.2 sec #'Storm Sword Zero' (Active 2) Inflicts damage with 5 swords to random enemies, each of them inflicting 1470% damage. Each enemy hit will be affected by damage over time (DOT) debuff mark that cannot be cured, which inflicts 340% damage per sec for 12 sec. 7.4 sec #'Rebuke' (Active 3) Inflicts 1939% damage to all enemies. Consumes and inflicts 1540% damage to each enemy that has Tyr's debuff and grants vanish ''for 5.0 sec. 12.7 sec #Battlefield Presence'' (Passive 1) Tyr detects vanished enemies and increases her ATK SPD by 42% and her DEF PEN by 68. #''Bloodthirst'' (Passive 2) Recovers HP equal to 30% of the damage Tyr inflicts, and reduces the Area of effect damage dealt to Tyr by 23%. #'Sober Recital' (ULTIMATE) For 20 seconds after Tiehr uses 'Rebuke', Critical DMG is increased by 97, DEF Pen is increased by 60, and DEX is increased by 21%. Can stack up to a maximum of 10 times. (drastic change) #'Normal Attack': Attacks 2 enemies at once. Notes: As said, Sword of Insight dispatches any Key bound to the target, but it is worth to notice that Dark Soul Shiva can revert that process with her 3rd active ability. Her 1st active's description has been slightly changed for clarity. Note that "remove" equals "dismount". Her normal attack effect is not a literal one but we described what the skill does ingame. The tool tip is regarded as unclear even in KR, according to namuwiki. Thanatos #'Mark of the Hawk (Active 1)' Inflicts 3600% damage to the enemy with the highest ATK value ignoring invulnerability with 100% certainty, removing all buffs and applying a mark. For 14.0 seconds, this enemy will be targeted by all party members (like Draco Deathcrown) The mark is maintained even after the target is deceased and disables any passives triggered by death. The affected enemy cannot receive any positive buffs for 8.0 sec. 9.5 sec #'Deadly Arrow (Active 2)' Puts the enemy with highest DEF rate instantly on 30% of his HP and Seals/Surpresses the enemy for 10.0 sec (like Lilith the Succubus ) and prevents any HP recovery for that enemy for 14.0 sec. This skill does not work against Boss-Type units and will deal 4700% damage instead. 21.3 sec #'Concentration (Active 3)' For 16.5 seconds, Critical rate is increased by 40 and Critical Damage by 80 and grants a Paladin Shield equal to 400% of his ATK for the whole party. Increases own Attack power by 140%. 23.6 sec #''Ability Master (Passive 1)'' Increase DEX by 16% and reduces AOE damage by 20% for the whole party. #''Bow Master (Passive 2)'' Increases own Defense Penetration by 43 and increases own ATK SPD by 40%. #''Judgement Day'' (ULTIMATE) Inflicts damage to all enemies every 5 sec. For 8 seconds, their ATK Spd is reduced by 35% and ATK power is reduced by 40%. #'Normal Attack': Gains a Paladin shield for himself. Notes: Thanatos's Mark of the Hawk disables effects that trigger upon death like Fryderyk's AOE or Kymael's AOE Res. Deadly Arrow will not put enemies HP back to 30% if their HP is already lower. The Seal/Suppression prevents any actions and interactions for the affected enemy. Shiva #'Honey Butter Hill' (Active 1) Recovers 559% HP for the entire party and grants full Immunity for 3 sec. 7.8 sec #'Blessing of the Fairy' (Active 2) Increases entire party's STA by 105%, ATK by 24% and ATK SPD by 13% for 16 sec, as well as decreasing any Area of Effect (AOE) damage dealt to the party by 50% during the skill's duration. While this skill is active, Shiva's (Heal) will be increased by 95%. 39.0 sec (stackable) #'Revert'(Active 3) Re-enables the summon for one keyholder of a Dragon Buster or Dark Soul from the party. 36.8 sec #''Slurrpp ~Ha~'' (Passive 1) Absorbs the enemy's invincibility and increases own HP by 15% (seems to be stackable and for each target) and gains 20% increased Heal effectivness for her skills. Those whose invincibility has been absorbed will suffer a 46% decrease in ATK for 8 sec. 13.0 sec #''Apply Honey'' (Passive 2) Increases own healing by 10%. Reduces all attacks as well as critical damage by 25% for self. #''Flowers of Awakening'' (ULTIMATE) Increases Party's ATK by 14% and STA by 21%. #'Normal Attack': Restores HP for one ally with each normal attack. Notes: Revert ''will allow the key holder to summon their destroyed Dragon Buster or Dark Soul again, instead of directly reawakening it. That being said, another summon animation will be done, and the key holder must have been alive during the first summon and the second summon. The key holder himself can't be revived with ''Revert. Shasha #'Sharp breath' (Active 1) Inflicts 1901% damage to all enemies and recovers the HP of herself and her Summon by 77% of the damage inflicted. 14.5 sec #'Mental Pollution' (Active 2) Decreases the enemies ATK by 50% for 10 seconds and steals 100 Critical Rate for her Summon. 11.6 sec #'Dark Soul Gem' (Active 3) Invokes 1 random Dark Soul for 20 seconds. Upon invoking she inflicts 2556% damage to one enemey and stuns it for 10 seconds. 26.0 sec #''Soul Transition'' (Passive 1) Upon the moment of her Summon's death, all of Shasha's Skill Cooldowns reset and she will reduce incoming damage by 80% for 5 seconds thereafter. No Cooldown #''The Last Gift'' (Passive 2) Upon death Shasha will inflict 3838% damage to all enemies and grants her entire party a 50% damage reflecting shield. 47.0 sec #''Double Soul Gem'' (ULTIMATE) Shasha is able to invoke 2 Dark Souls in battle. #'Normal attack': Attacking enemies leaves a mark that amplifies the damage of her Summon to that target. Notes: Its most likely Sha-Sha , since the Hangul is repetitive. Askr #'Hammer of Silence' (Active 1) Inflicts 1952% damage to all enemies and for 8 sec, all damage dealt to them will be boosted by 30%. In addition, the entire party receives 32% amplified skill damage and incoming damage reduction by 11% for 8 sec. 15.9 sec #'Hammer of The Penitent' (Active 2) Inflicts 2980% damage to a maximum of 2 enemies and also stuns them for 8 sec. In addition, 2 members of the party will be granted full immunity and a paladin shield of 660% ATK. 8.7 sec #'Endless Revenge' (Active 3) Grants a 40% reflecting shield for 17 sec. and 25% increased Cooldown Recovery Speed for all party members. Party members with Blessing of Embla buff will also gain a paladin shields of 660% ATK. 23.1 sec #''The Curse of Embla'' (Passive 1) For 1 enemy, 8% of maximum HP will be inflicted as damage every sec for 5 secs, and reduced ATK by 40% and DEF by 30%. This will not apply on Boss-type enemies. 6 sec #''The Blessing of Embla'' (Passive 2) For 1 Ally, 5% of maximum HP value will be applied as HP recovery every sec for 5 secs, and ATK and DEF increased by 90%. 6 sec #''Ahura and Angra'' (ULTIMATE) Decreases all enemies' ATK SPD by 16% and grants 33% random damage for all allies. #'Normal Attack:' Knocks the enemy up. (Seems to be 100% chance.) Notes:Read about Angra Mainyu. Morgana #'Specter of Destruction' (Active 1) Inflicts 1952% damage on all enemies and has a chance to remove all buffs. Imprisons enemies with equal or weaker enhancement levels for 10 sec in Fragments of Darkness and boosts Morgana's damage by 100% to these targets. 14.4 sec #'Nether Scythe' (Active 2) Inflicts 3973% damage to an enemy, removes all its buffs and stuns for 10 sec. 10.1 sec #'Transition' (Active 3) Inflicts 2093% damage to entire enemy party. This attack hits with 100% accuracy and silences for 10 sec. If it hits imprisoned enemies, it will refresh the duration of the Fragment of Darkness. 14.4 sec #''Boundary of Power'' (Passive 1) When an imprisoned enemy dies, the Fragment of Darkness will spread to a new, random enemy. #''Illusion of Darkness'' (Passive 2) If Morgana dies, imprisoned enemies in Fragments of Darkness will die with her and summons will be dismissed. #''Chill Area'' (ULTIMATE) Decreases enemies' Debuff resist by 70 and Immunity by 70. #'Normal Attack:' Reduces enemy immunity. Notes:Worth to note that Specter of Destruction's enhancment restriction only applies to Key units. Category:Tab page